


5 Times Peter Helped the Avengers & 1 Time the Avengers Helped Peter

by yourlocalmarvelfan



Series: Peter Parker Helps the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is My Emotional Support Super Soldier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I just needed to write something cute okay, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Deserves The World, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i love tony stark, its been a long week let me have this, like. so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalmarvelfan/pseuds/yourlocalmarvelfan
Summary: It's pretty much what it sounds like.1. Bucky2. Loki3. Bruce4. Tony5. Clint or Natasha?? Haven’t decided yet??--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Helps the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191764
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	1. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it sounds like.  
> 1\. Bucky  
> 2\. Loki  
> 3\. Bruce  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Clint or Natasha?? Haven’t decided yet??
> 
> \--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun writing anything Marvel. I cranked this all out today, here's hoping that the rest follows soon! Also, comments are my lifeblood and keep me going, feel free to drop one if you like this!
> 
> Sending all my love to y'all

Peter swung into his room through the open window one evening after patrol, yawning despite the early hour. He sat down on his bed as he checked his phone for missed messages, tapping his watch to allow his suit to dissolve back into the mechanisms. 

“Peter?” FRIDAY’s voice came from the ceiling as he tapped out a quick reassurance of his well being to Ned and MJ, just like after every patrol. 

“What’s up, FRI?” Peter asked.

“Sergeant Barnes appears to be having a flashback. Boss was fixing his arm and he appeared to become very agitated. Captain Rogers is away, and when Boss informed him, he recommended you.”

Peter was up and out the door in seconds. If you had told him 2 years ago that one of his closest confidants would be James Barnes, he would have asked you who that was before laughing in your face. But here they were, and he and Bucky were like family. Steve, too. 

“FRIDAY, take me down to Bucky and Mr. Stark,” Peter said, getting into the elevator. FRIDAY shut the doors and whisked him down about 10 levels before the door opened. Peter quickly took in the scene around him. It had been a while since he had talked Bucky down from one of these. Usually Steve was home and took care of him.

Tony was, thankfully, taking this seriously and was sitting at his work table with his hands folded where Bucky could see them. A second later, he spotted the Super Soldier in the shadows, seemingly keeping a close eye on Tony. His metal arm was obviously in the middle of being worked on. A few plates were missing and some wires were sticking out. Peter caught the exact moment Bucky clocked him, and put his hands out. 

“Bucky?” Peter asked softly. “What year is it?”

“1943,” Bucky grunted, but he looked confused. “2020? No. That can’t be right. 1943,” he said, not sounding confident. 

“I’m Peter. Do you know me?”

A nod. 

“Okay. You’re having a flashback, Buck. It’s okay. I know it feels real and it’s scary and you want to protect yourself, but it’s not real,” Peter said softly. “Can you look around and tell me 5 things you see?” As he talked, Peter walked slowly toward Bucky. 

“An Iron Man suit. A textbook. Blowtorch. Wire clippers. The blue couch,” Bucky said, looking more nervous than agitated now. 

“That’s great, Bucky,” Peter said, reaching the older man. “Can I touch your wrist?” he asked. Bucky nodded sharply. Peter took him by the wrist and placed his hand on his chest. “Follow my breathing. In through your nose and out of your mouth, okay?” Another nod. Peter breathed in, held his breath, and let it out slowly, and Bucky followed him. After a few minutes of that, Peter stepped back. “Are you feeling any better?”

Bucky nodded.

“Can you tell me what year it is and where you are?”

“It’s… 2020, right? And I’m in your lab?” Bucky asked, still uncertain.

“Yeah, that’s right. Mr. Stark was working on your arm and you got upset, that’s all. But the thing is, he didn’t get to finish. Do you want him to finish or should take over?”

“You take over,” Bucky said. Peter nodded.

“Okay. Mr. Stark, why don’t you head upstairs and get some food, because I know you haven’t eaten all day. I can handle this, and Buck and I will join you in a little bit?” Peter requested, knowing that Mr. Stark knew he wasn’t really asking. The mechanic nodded, standing up slowly and heading for the elevators. Once the doors closed, Peter turned back to Bucky. 

“Thanks, Pete. I don’t know… I don’t know where that came from,” Bucky said quietly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Can I ask you a few questions just to know where your head is at?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Bucky said, sitting down in the chair next to him. 

“Okay. Do I need to ask to touch you still, or just ask about hugs?”

“Just hugs.”

“I can start working on your arm. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to talk while I work or should I just stay quiet?”

“Umm… talk? I like your stories, kid. Maybe they’ll help take my mind off it,” Bucky said, nodding to his arm. 

“Okay. So today at school, I was talking to Ned and MJ, you know them…” Peter started, picking up the tools Mr. Stark had laid down and got to work. 

An hour or so later, the pair was in the elevator on the way to the main floor to get some dinner and watch a movie, per Peter’s suggestion. When they got to the kitchen, there was already takeout Thai waiting for them, so Bucky went to grab plates. While he was doing that, Peter quickly sent a message to Tony making sure he notified Steve about the events that had taken place earlier. Once he’d gotten a confirmation, he texted Steve just to let him know that he shouldn’t worry, it was all handled and they were settling down for dinner and a movie night. Right after that, his phone rang. Steve. Peter laughed and picked it up.

“You’re sure he’s okay?” Steve asked the second the call connected.

“Hi Uncle Steve, I’m good, thanks for asking.”

“Peter,” Steve said in his _don’t-test-me-I’m-Captain-America_ voice.

“He’s fine. Truly. You know I wouldn't sugarcoat this. He’s really okay and this wasn’t even a bad one. It only took him a few minutes to come back. Unless the mission is over, don’t worry about coming home, okay?”

“The mission just ended, we’re about to get in the air, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t need to fly faster.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all good,” Peter reassured his Uncle for the millionth time. 

“Okay. As long as you’re sure.”

“We’ll see you in the morning, Uncle Steve.”

“See you then, kiddo,” Steve said, hanging up. 

“Steve was worried, I assume?” Bucky asked, walking back into the room. 

“Yeah. The mission was just finishing up, he’s headed home and wanted to make sure he didn’t need to move faster.”

“Ah. Sounds like Stevie.” Bucky nodded. Peter walked to the fridge to grab a lemonade and behind him he heard Bucky sigh, so quietly he wouldn’t have heard it without his super hearing. 

“Can I hug you?” Peter asked, wandering back over to his Uncle(even though Bucky hated to be called Uncle, he just liked being called Bucky).

“Sure. Hugging is okay now,” Bucky nodded. Peter didn’t hesitate to take him up on it, wrapping his arms around the super soldier. Bucky let out a puff of air that Peter assumed was a laugh as he hugged him back. After a second, the older man put his face in Peter’s hair. “You really do help, kid. I probably should say that more often. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Peter grinned. They stayed like that for a little bit longer before they migrated over to the couch to watch what Peter had decided would be Mary Poppins. A quiet classic. He knew Bucky had to be tired, he always was after a flashback, and they’d seen this movie a hundred times. He sat down next to him, giving him some space in case he needed it. 

“You’d better not be planning on sitting all the way over there, baby spider,” Bucky chuckled, extending his arm. Peter grinned, wriggling under it until they were squished together. Usually Steve would be on Bucky’s other side, falling asleep before the first 15 minutes were over. 

“I just wanted to give you options!” Peter insisted. 

“I’m okay now, Pete. Physical contact is a yes. I just needed to come fully back, you know? Don’t worry so much. That’s Stevie’s job,” Bucky told him, pressing play on the remote. 

An hour into the movie, the elevator opened, and in walked Steve Rogers himself. Both Peter and Bucky’s heads shot up.

“I was going to surprise you two and rush back for movie night anyway, and I know it looks like I rushed home because of-- ooph. Hey, Buck. How’re you feeling?” Steve started, only interrupted when Bucky pulled him down on top of him. 

“Better now that you’re back. Missed you,” Bucky sighed, kissing Steve’s cheek before pressing play again. 

All three of them settled in to watch the movie again, but of course, as expected, Steve was the first to pass out. Unsurprisingly, Bucky fell asleep next. Once they were asleep, Peter laid a blanket over the two and went down the hall to his room. 

“Bucky okay?” Mr. Stark called from his room as Peter passed.

“Yeah,” Peter smiled. “Bucky’s gonna be fine.”


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it sounds like.  
> 1\. Bucky  
> 2\. Loki  
> 3\. Bruce  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Clint or Natasha?? Haven’t decided yet??
> 
> \--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--

“Hey, Loki!” Peter said cheerfully as he dumped his backpack on the floor and headed for the kitchen for a snack. “How was your day?” he asked, finally looking over at the God of Trickery and Mischief. “Loki?” he asked. 

Loki was sitting on the couch, jaw locked and hands in fists by his sides. 

“What’s your number?” Peter asked quietly, sitting next to him. Loki’s eyes flitted to him, considering. By number, Peter was referring to what he privately called the god’s ‘Evil-Meter’. It was pretty straightforward, a scale of 1-10 that Loki could use to tell Peter how he was feeling. 1 was ‘as good as I can be’ and 10 was ‘I want to kill anyone who breathes in my direction’. 

“Seven,” Loki eventually gritted out. Peter nodded. Loki usually rested around a 3 or 4, and a number in the middle like 5, 6, or 7 usually meant that he’d had some sort of anxiety episode and came out of it feeling a little bit off. It wasn’t too difficult to help him in these situations. Level 9 though? That was tough and Peter had been close to using his override to evacuate the lower floors and locking down the tower. So he was thanking the higher powers it wasn’t any higher. 

“Physical contact. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Other people. Yes or no?”

“No.”

“Okay. Story, movie, hug, or baking?”

“Hug and baking,” Loki said. Peter nodded. He always let Loki initiate the hugs in this case, he didn’t want to make him feel trapped or anything. Loki sat for another minute before reaching over and hugging Peter, who scooted over and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder as they hugged. Loki loved hugs, which came as a big surprise to everyone who came across it for the first time. He also claimed Peter gave the best ones. They were pretty sure it was the super strength that did it, because Peter could always match the ferocity of the hug perfectly. 

Loki let go and stood up after a minute, and walked to the kitchen. 

“FRIDAY, initiate ‘Snake May Bite’ protocol. Let anyone who looks distressed know that it was me who initiated it and I’m handling it. Also let them know it’s a 7, please,” Peter requested as he followed. After their… level 9 incident, Loki requested implementing a protocol that, when activated, wouldn’t allow him to leave the floor he was on without Peter, and wouldn’t allow him to leave the building at all. Obviously they couldn’t prevent his retreating to Asgard, but Loki so rarely _wanted_ to go there that they figured it was okay not to go to measures that would prevent it. The protocol also alerted everyone in the tower of what floor Peter and Loki were on so that they would stay clear, lest they walk in and ruin any progress made ( _cough, cough_ Tony _cough_ ).

“Okay, Peter. Informing Ms’s Romanov and Maximoff and Boss,” FRIDAY responded. 

“What do you want to make?” Peter asked once he was sitting on the kitchen island. Loki shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ll just ask FRIDAY what we have supplies for. FRI?”

“We have plenty available supplies for chocolate cake, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and apple pie. We have limited supplies for peach cobbler, snickerdoodle pie, and red velvet cake,” Friday reported. Peter turned to Loki, raising an eyebrow. 

“Brownies,” Loki decided. Peter nodded, remembering when Loki had tried them for the first time when he had last visited. 

“How could anyone say no to brownies?” he asked. Loki nodded.

“This is very true. I cannot believe we don’t have these in Asgard.”

“Me either. We should introduce Thor or Valkyrie to them, you think?” Peter asked, jumping around the kitchen to grab supplies as FRIDAY read them out. Loki nodded again. Peter noticed that he was doing a lot of nodding, and he figured the god found it was too much effort to speak, which he understood. “Should I keep talking to you and asking questions, or should I just talk at you for a little while?”

“No, keep talking to me. It’s helpful,” Loki admitted. Peter beamed where Loki couldn’t see him, pulling the chocolate chips from the cabinet and putting them on the island, completing the pile of supplies that had taken up residence on the counter. Whenever anyone baked in the tower, they always made two batches due to the amount of people and the fact that half of them had huge appetites. Whenever Peter and Loki baked in these situations, they made a batch each, which gave Loki some control while it gave Peter the opportunity to use a shitload of chocolate chips, which Clint, Bruce, and Sam(when he was at the tower, anyway) appreciated, but the rest of them did not.

As they baked, Peter talked about some of his funnier Spider-Man adventures, occasionally coaxing a smile out of Loki as he measured flour and sugar. Near the end of their escapade, Peter got fed up measuring the chocolate chips and dumped the _entire bag_ into the bowl before realizing it was definitely too much which made him laugh because if these brownies didn’t overflow, they were going to be a masterpiece.

Once the brownies were in the oven, the two sat at the counter and waited semi-patiently for the brownies to bake. 

“What’s your number now?” Peter asked cautiously. Loki thought about it, tracing the marble countertop.

“Five,” he said decidedly, and Peter took a breath before nodding. 

“Good. Should we keep the protocol for a little while longer, or do you think it’s okay for people to be around?”

“Not yet.”

“You’ll let me know when?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m gonna text Mr. Stark just so he knows that we’re both all good. I’m sure he didn’t even notice since he’s down in the workshop, but better safe than sorry,” Peter shrugged, pulling out his phone. 

\---------------------------------

 **Underoos** 4:22 P.M.  
I just wanted to let you know that we’re okay  
up here. 

**Iron-Dad** 4:22 P.M.  
thx kid

 **Underoos** 4:23 P.M.  
Oh my god who taught you how to text like that.

You are actually the worst texter.

Also, no “I’m so glad you’re okay, kid. I was worried.”?

 **Iron-Dad** 4:24 P.M.  
Wanda… why?

... should I have been worried?

 **Underoos** 4:24 P.M.  
No, absolutely not. He was just… well agitated  
is a mild word, but yeah. Just needed to  
destress a little. We’re making brownies.

I CAN ALREADY HEAR THE GEARS IN YOUR BRAIN  
WORKING. DO NOT COME UP HERE, DAD

...oop

Okay that’s a later conversation. I’m gonna go  
take the brownies out of the oven. Byeeee

 **Iron-Dad** 4:27 P.M.  
…

\---------------------------------

Peter groaned, putting his head on the counter. Loki looked at him curiously.

“Why are you so distraught?” he asked. Peter laughed. 

“Fuck. Me. I just called Mr. Stark dad for the first time.”

“Is he not like a father to you?” Loki asked, continuing after a confirming nod from Peter. “So why should you not address him as such?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet, I feel like it’s a conversation we should have before--” he’s cut off as the timer goes off. “BROWNIES!!! Fuck yeah!”

“I believe this is when the Captain would say ‘language’,” Loki smirked.

“Could you not?” Peter groaned, taking the trays out of the oven and setting them on cooling racks as Loki laughed at his annoyance. “They’re going to need a while to cool, we’ll have them after dinner. Which should be… well, Steve’ll burst in here the second we lift protocol. It’s up to you when we do that, though. It’s still early.”

“You may lift it, but can we go out to the balcony? I’ll be okay soon, but…”

“We’ll ease you in, don’t worry,” Peter reassured him. “FRIDAY, please lift the ‘Snake May Bite’ protocol, but please ask everyone to take it easy, don’t all scramble up here at once. We’ll be on the balcony.”

“They are aware, Peter.”

“Thanks, FRI,” Peter said as he and Loki went outside. As he expected, Steve and Bucky got out of the elevator just minutes later. Loki tensed, hearing the doors open and FRIDAY address them. Peter just watched him. When he started to untense, Peter pointed at the skyline, telling him about the time he almost threw up at Rockefeller Center and how the view was from the top of the Empire State Building. Not the viewing area, but the very top. 

“...I’ll have to take you to do tourist-y New York things sometime. Maybe later this summer,” Peter said. Loki considered it.

“I think I would like that. I could acquire some Midgardian clothes for the occasion, too,” Loki suggested. Peter opened his mouth. “I know that I don’t have to, but I’m sure that your clothes are much more comfortable than mine.”

Peter looked at his jeans and t-shirt before giving Loki’s more-relaxed-than-usual getup a once-over. Relaxed as it may be, it was still what appeared to be leather. 

“You’re probably right,” he acquiesced. “We’ll find you something. We have time.”

They sat in silence as the sun started to set until Loki stood up. Peter stood up too, watching to make sure nothing weird was going on. 

“I’m going to go check on dinner. You can come with me if you want,” he offered. Loki leaned forward, resting his elbows on the railing and watching the sunset. 

“I’ll join you in a few minutes. I know it’s taken me… longer than usual today, but--”

“But nothing. You needed time, and that’s that. Take all the time you need. I’ll be just inside. I’ll get you if you’re not in when dinner is done?” Peter asked. Loki nodded. 

Peter closed the sliding door beside him as he walked in, and all heads turned to him. Almost everyone was in the kitchen, Steve and Clint bustling around the kitchen making flatbread for everyone. Eyes were on him, waiting expectantly.

“He’s gonna be fine. He just needed a little longer today. Don’t do the thing you do when you’re all overwhelming and loud,” Peter said. As he said it, everyone started protesting that they _don’t do that_. Loudly. And all at once. Peter braced himself on the couch, laughing. “Like that,” he giggled. “Don’t do that.”

The Avengers immediately stopped, having perfectly proved Peter’s point. 

Loki ended up joining them just before the flatbreads came out of the ovens, sticking close to Peter all through dinner and staying quieter than he was known for. He was, however, closer to his usual self by the time they went to cut the brownies. 

“Someone tell Thor we’re stealing his brother,” Natasha said after her first bite. “He is now officially our go-to brownie maker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love and appreciate all comments, they made me super happy)
> 
> I started this last night the second that I published part one. Next: Bruce. That one may take a little time because as I love Bruce, I have a little trouble connecting with him to write him. So it may be a little shorter, but it'll be done, and then we get to see Iron-Dad and Spider-Son AND Mama Spider and Baby Spider!


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it sounds like.  
> 1\. Bucky  
> 2\. Loki  
> 3\. Bruce  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Clint or Natasha?? Haven’t decided yet??
> 
> \--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say that I love Bruce's nearly as much, I don't connect to him well enough to write him, but I do like the idea of his character, who's a little softer than the others, while still being able to hold his own.  
> I really like the idea of Peter just being more emotionally intelligent than we tend to give him credit for, especially when it comes to the team. Except for finally talking to Tony about the whole "dad" thing....  
> Also sorry if Bruce does come off a little childish, I based this lightly around when I used to work with younger kids who would become really anxious and the result was non-verbal communication. 
> 
> Anyway comments are what keep me going, feel free to drop one if you liked this!

It had been decided pretty quickly amongst the Avengers, especially after Loki, that if someone needed to be cheered up or talked through a crisis, they went to Peter. His bubbly energy plus his sensitive nature went hand in hand and could work most people through their roughest moments. That’s how Peter wound up being woken up at 3 A.M. by his phone, recognizing Mr. Stark’s contact photo in his sleepy haze. 

“‘lo?” he mumbled. 

“Hey, Pete. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but I fell asleep early, so it’s fine. How was the mission?” Peter asked. It had been a relatively quick mission, saying as they’d left before Peter had woken up for school and Mr. Stark said he would call on their way back.

“It was fast. We had a nasty code green though,” his mentor said, voice lowering suddenly. 

“How bad?”

“Not terrible, only 2 casualties. The only known fatality was from the guy we went to stop. banner lost control of the big guy, though. He was under control and then one of the cronies got past our lines and beelined right for him. It was pretty bad from there. It felt like Johannesburg all over again. But that makes 15 casualties in the past two months and he’s… it’s not good. Nat’s really worried. I am, too.”

“Okay. How long until you guys are home?” Peter asked, already trying to figure out a strategy. He’d never done this for Bruce before.

“Less than an hour. It’s a fast flight, and Bucky’s arm is shorting out, so we’re moving a little quicker. I can take that off and I can work on it, though, don't worry about it this time," Tony said, pausing. "But kid, is this something you think you can do? If you don’t feel comfortable, I can--”

“I’ve got it. If I can’t, I’ll call you and we’ll switch and I’ll finish Buck’s arm. Tag team.”

“You’re the best, kid. We’ll see you soon,” Tony said, hanging up. Peter considered napping until his family got back, but he was pretty much awake at that point, so he grabbed a few blankets, including the weighted one Bruce tended to gravitate towards, and set them out on the couch, picking up his favorite and curling up in it. 

“FRI, play The Simpsons. Any episode,” Peter said. “And put volume on 20,” he added after a minute. FRIDAY complied and Peter settled down to wait. 

“Boss, Dr. Banner, and the others are coming up now,” FRIDAY’s smooth Irish lilt informed him. Peter wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. The elevator doors slid open and Peter stood to greet everyone, immediately putting a watchful eye on Bruce. He hugged Wanda and Nat and all three of his uncles. 

“Hey, Bruce. How’s it going?” Peter asked. Bruce only shrugged, and Peter noticed how small he looked. Like he was folding in on himself. Tony watched worriedly as he followed Peter to the couch and sat down, staring at nothing. 

“Don’t worry about us, dad. Go. You have some work to do before you sleep,” Peter said, Tony nodded, and then froze. _Peter, you have to stop doing that during moments of crisis_ , he thought to himself. “And we can revisit this topic again some other time.” Peter said, a clear dismissal as he sat down next to Bruce. He could have his own crisis with Bucky and Steve about the whole “calling Tony ‘dad’” thing later.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Peter decidedly playing this by ear. 

“Hey, Bruce, I could really go for some hot tea right now. Do you want some?” he asked. Bruce nodded. “Do you want to come with me?” Bruce nodded a second time. “Okay, let’s go.”

When they got there, Peter pulled out a stool for Bruce and got to work heating up the water. He figured he was working with a non-verbal situation here, and he wanted to ask some questions.

“Hey,” Peter said quietly, resting his elbows on the counter across from the scientist. Bruce looked up at him. “Can I ask you some questions? All you have to do is nod yes or no.”

Bruce nodded.

“How do you feel about physical contact? Is it okay if I like, gently grab your hand or your wrist and ask before hugs?” Peter asked. Bruce nodded, and he continued. “Should I assume you don’t want to discuss everything and just ramble about random shit as we go?” A shrug. “Okay, should I ramble about random shit but ask every once in a while if you want to talk about it?” Bruce nodded as the timer went off for the water. Peter carefully poured it into mugs and dunked the tea bags in to let them steep. “When these are done, should we just go back to the couch and you can sit under the weighted blanket and we’ll play something on the tv super quietly?” Peter suggested. Bruce nodded. 

After their tea was steeped, they went back over to the couch and Bruce took his tea and sat under the weighted blanket, and Peter had FRIDAY play the Simpsons at an even lower volume. 

It had been about an hour since the team had gotten home when they finished, their tea, setting their cups on the ground because Peter couldn’t be bothered to take them into the kitchen. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Peter could hear the tv perfectly, so he was keeping up with the episode that was currently playing on the tv. He checked on Bruce out of the corner of his eye to find his face buried in his hands. 

“Bruce?” Peter asked quietly. Bruce didn’t move, but Peter knew he’d heard him. “Can I sit next to you?” he said, watching for any movement. After a second, Bruce nodded, almost imperceptibly. Peter scooted over, less than an arm’s length away now. “You’re not having an anxiety attack right? I don’t think you are, but I’d feel really bad if you were and I hadn’t covered my bases. And if you weren’t and I started treating you like you were, I’d feel really stupid. So you’re not, right?” He watched Bruce’s face scrunch up like he had smirked a little, and then he shook his head no. “Good. I take it by the lack of words that talking is still off the table?”

Bruce nodded, but did take his hands off of his face. Slowly, he reached his hand out to Peter and took him by the wrist, guiding him closer until they were side-by-side. Peter grinned at him before turning his attention to the tv again. Bruce was watching more attentively now, and even though Peter was getting bored, he was glad Bruce wasn’t just zoned out the entire time. 

It wasn’t until nearly sunrise that they spoke again. Peter had caught Bruce watching the light starting to peek through the skyline more than once before he unwrapped himself from his blanket and stretched. 

“Do you wanna go watch the sunrise with me? I think it’s gonna be really nice this morning. The one I saw last week was kind of blah,” Peter shrugged. Bruce nodded, taking off his blanket as well and pulling a lighter one around his shoulders as they took their respective seats on the balcony to watch the sunrise in silence. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asks as the sunrise gives way to a bluer sky. Bruce watches the sky for another minute. 

“Can we go inside first?” he asks, voice rough. Peter has never heard him so… small? Tired? No, the word he was looking for is defeated. 

“Sure. Let’s go. How are we on physical touch? Still not something you really want?” Peter asked as they settled back into the couch. 

“Yeah, I think so. Hugs might be okay but I’m not a huge fan in the first place so just ask, I guess,” Bruce says. 

“I feel like a therapist when I say: go for it. Get whatever you need off of your chest,” Peter says, half chuckling. 

“I don’t want to fully go into detail but I’m just kind of… tired. 15 casualties in the past 2 months, Pete. That’s a lot, even for Hulk. It’s like he’s taking every opportunity to just rain holy hell fire upon those poor people. The world is seeing more and more of the real Hulk. The Hulk that I spent years hiding.”

Peter nods, giving as much attention as his ADHD/enhanced hearing will allow, since he can literally hear birds chirping outside the penthouse and he really wants to go see them. 

“It almost feels like he’s going through his own, separate rebellious stage. It has been 12 years since he came along. I just can’t seem to figure out how to have us work together, that’s all. Sometimes I think I should stop going on missions and just stay back and work from a controlled environment,” Bruce sighed. Then, out of nowhere, he started to chuckle. And then he was really laughing, full, shoulder-shaking laughter. “Oh my god. I’m talking to a 17 year old super-mutant about my Hulk problems. Pete, I mean this in the best was possible, but what has my life come to?”

“First of all, I think you should bring up taking a break from missions sometime. It might be good for you and Hulk to have a break. Second, I don’t know. I mean I’m the team therapist. Not that I mind, but it’s not quite where I saw myself when I said I would be up past sunrise,” Peter laughed. 

“You’re a good kid, Peter,” Bruce said, squeezing the teen’s shoulder before getting up. “And I’m feeling much better. I’m not great yet, but I think after some sleep you and I will both stop yawning so much, and maybe I’ll wake up and feel better, yeah?”

“Okay. We should get Mr. Stark, too. Steve and Bucky came through while we were watching tv, but I would bet you that he’s still down there. FRI?”

“Correct, Peter. Boss is still downstairs. Should I alert him?” FRIDAY asked.

“Nah, Bruce and I are on our way,” Peter said, stepping into the elevator. “Come on, Mr. Stark. Time to go to bed. You’ve been up for way too long,” Peter said as he and Bruce walked into the lab. 

“How do you--”

“Know how long you’ve been up? Because I know you. You probably didn’t sleep once the plane touched the ground for the mission, I _know_ you didn’t sleep on the way back, and it’s not like you’re napping down here either. So. Let’s go. We all need to sleep,” Peter insists, giving Tony a Look™️. 

“Alright. I’ll be up in a minute,” Tony said, not actually looking up. Peter started to protest again before Bruce held up a hand. 

“I’ll stay here and drag him up in just a minute. You go ahead. Thanks again, kid. It meant a lot to me that you hung around,” Bruce said, the last sentence quieter. 

“Anytime. Can I…” Peter paused. Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes fondly before nodding, and Peter gave him a quick hug, also bounding over to give one to Mr. Stark before leaving, closing the door behind him. He did pause, however, when he heard Bruce sigh. “FRIDAY, do not rat me out,” he instructed quietly, taking the AI’s silence as agreement.

“He’s a special kid, you know that?” Peter heard Bruce ask after a minute. Tony chuckled.

“He really is.”

“Any 17 year old willing to sit with an old guy like me for hours on end just to make sure I’m okay? Tony, are you sure you’re not keeping him from his true calling as some sort of therapist?”

“I’ve asked him. Especially after the incident with Bucky a few weeks ago. He could work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and help trauma patients. He told me he liked where he was.”

“It’s a damn shame, in a sense. He’s good at it. Something about him… I don’t know. Anyway, I’m headed to bed, and you should, too. The sun is up, Stark,” Bruce said, chuckling as he headed for the door. 

“Alright, alright. Hold up, I’m on my way,” Tony said, and Peter heard the clatter of tools on the desk and footsteps towards the door. 

He hopped into the elevator before Bruce or Tony could get into the hallway, but he smiled to himself as he headed to his room. 

He had told Mr. Stark the truth, he really did love the work he was already doing. He just happened to have another skill set that he was more than happy to use when it came to his family.


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it sounds like.  
> 1\. Bucky  
> 2\. Loki  
> 3\. Bruce  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Clint or Natasha?? Haven’t decided yet??
> 
> \--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! IronDad and Spider-Son. I love exploring Tony and Peter's father-son relationship, and I do my best since my father figures are less than stellar. I wanted to have this up a few hours earlier than it is, but my internet went out and I couldn't do and writing until it was back up!
> 
> Leave a comment, should I do Nat or Clint next? 
> 
> Maybe I'll do Nat next, and then Peter, and if I come up with something good for Clint(or if you can think of something good for Clint's story!) I'll write him an extra chapter. OR.. Or..  
> I could make an entirely separate story for Steve, Wanda, Clint, Nebula, and Thor? Not necessarily in that order but something along those lines? For real, let me know your thoughts, I'd love to write something you guys really want to read!   
> Sending all the love!

If you knew Tony Stark, you would undeniably hear that his sleep schedule was a little off, staying up late, too dedicated to his projects to notice the sun rising again. 

If you _lived_ with Tony Stark, you would know that that was a gross understatement that gave the Avengers an excuse to poke fun at Tony whenever a news outlet would mention it. The truth? Tony Stark had a sleeping schedule that Pepper often commented was ‘beyond help’. He would stay up for days, working and consulting before falling into bed, waking up several hours later, and the cycle would repeat. Only Bruce and Peter rivaled his terrible schedule, moreso Bruce, since Peter did have school and something had to give eventually. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Peter to come home to the Tower, only for FRIDAY to report that Mr. Stark was asleep, and had been for several hours. It might happen once every week, and Peter was happy to work on homework or tag along with any Avengers to the training room. Once he got home and Clint was attempting what Peter _assumed_ was baking, but he wasn’t really sure. The fire alarms went off before the finished product could be revealed.

So it’s not really a shock when Peter gets into the elevator after school and FRIDAY let him know that Mr. Sark was sleeping, but Natasha and Sam were a few levels below the penthouse in the training room working on Sam’s hand-to-hand combat if Peter wanted to join. 

“Thanks, FRI, but I have some homework I need to finish, so just drop me off at the penthouse,” Peter said, silently hoping his homework wouldn’t take too long so he could go spar. 

45 minutes later and he was still working diligently on his chemistry homework, wondering if Bruce would magically make an appearance when FRIDAY spoke.

“Peter, Boss appears to be having a nightmare, and I can’t seem to wake him from it,” she said. Peter’s eyebrows rose as he got up, remembering Pepper confiding in him a while back that she suspected Tony hadn’t been sleeping well, which was why she wasn’t commenting too heavily on his lack of sleep. 

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Don’t worry anyone else, I’ve got this,” Peter promised, heading for Mr. Stark’s room. When he walked in the door, there was nothing exceptionally obvious about it, except for the fact that his mentor was twitching in his sleep, maybe sweating a little. On second notice, it looked like Mr. Stark might be crying? God, Peter hated it when adults cried. There was just something about it that made him want to cringe and avert his eyes and walk away quickly. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, careful to come close but never touch him. He didn’t want to end up with a broken nose, should Tony wake up swinging. “Mr. Stark!” he called. His mentor shuddered in his sleep. Peter decided to use his strength and hit the wall next to him hard. “Mr. Stark!” he yelled. Tony’s eyes flew open, scanning the room for the noise. When his eyes landed on Peter, he groaned, putting his hands on his face.

“If this is my head’s way of playing tricks on me before sending me back into a dream, I’m building myself a new brain,” he mumbled. Peter watched. He liked to observe people, especially if they were in a vulnerable state. He never wanted to misstep in these cases. His mentor looked up at him. “Is this a dream? I just saw you die…” Peter felt his heart drop. “I just saw everyone die. Why are you here?”

“You’re not dreaming, Mr. Stark,” Peter reassured him, walking over to his massive bed and sitting on the edge. 

“How do I know that? You could be lying. You have no idea how badly I don’t want this to be a dream, but I think it is.”

“Can I pinch you? Just to prove I’m telling the truth?” Peter asked. Mr. Stark shrugged, which Peter took for _go ahead, but I still don’t believe you_. So he reached over and pinched his mentor, forgetting to damper his strength, and if Mr. Stark didn’t believe him before, he sure did now. He sat up immediately, rubbing his arm.

“I didn’t say take a piece of my skin with you,” he whined, and Peter smiled.

“Sorry, sorry. But you believe me now?” he asked, and in response Mr. Stark tugged him over and hugged him. Of course Peter hugged back. After they let go, Mr. Stark cleared his throat. 

“Just needed to be sure. That dream was so real…” he sighed. 

“What happened?” Peter asked, realizing he probably didn’t want to know, but wanting to help.

“Well, when it started, I was alone in the workshop, but when I called your phone to make sure you were on the way home from school, it went right to voicemail. So I called Happy, and no answer. So I left and went up to the Penthouse, right? And at first it all seemed fine, but when I got into the main living area you were all there and you were--” Tony stopped, shaking his head. “You know. But you were still alive, begging someone to help. I don’t think you actually ever saw me, but you kept asking for someone to help until…” he trailed off and didn’t start talking again. 

“Is this the first time you’ve had this dream?” Peter asked, already having a sneaking suspicion of the answer. Tony shook his head. “Is this why you’re not sleeping well?” 

“Yeah. Usually FRI wakes me up if she notices my vitals going haywire. But I try not to sleep because at this point no sleep is better than whatever this is.”

Peter nodded, understanding but not sure what to say, so he wrapped his arms around his mentor again, and they sat there for a while. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate? This seems like a hot chocolate situation,” Peter said, breaking the silence blanketing the room. He felt Mr. Stark chuckle more than he heard it. 

“Yeah, kid. I think you’re right,” he agreed. Peter got up and went to leave. “Pete?” Mr. Stark called. Peter turned around. “I really do care about you… you know that right?”

Peter grinned. “Love you, too, dad.”

They both froze, realizing what he said before he walked quickly out the door to the kitchen, and Peter could have sworn he heard Mr. Stark chuckle again as he left the room. 

Did Peter try his hardest to elongate the process of hot chocolate-making by moving as slow as he could? Yes, yes he did. And what about it? There was no getting out of the conversation that was coming when he brought back the hot chocolate. It was just going to be so _awkward_. Actually, he was probably making it out to be worse than it actually would be, but that wasn’t the point. Unfortunately, it can only take so long to make hot chocolate, and soon Peter found himself walking back into his mentor’s room. 

“Thanks, kid,” Mr. Stark said, taking his mug and taking a sip, wincing at the heat. They drank in mostly-comfortable silence until Mr. Stark leaned over and set his mug on his bedside table. 

“So,” he started, “Dad, huh?”

Peter set his mug down to bury his face in his hands. “Mr. Stark--” he whined.

“Hey, look at me,” his mentor said, seriously. He waited until Peter did before continuing. “You can call me that if you want. I’d never force you to or anything, but you can. I know you’ve had some amazing dads in your life, Pete. Your dad and Ben. If I were to join the ranks of people you consider a father, I’d be among some of the best men out there. You can absolutely call me dad.”

“Mr. Stark, if you make me cry right now I will dump hot chocolate on you,” Peter sniffed. Mr. Stark laughed, pulling Peter in for yet another hug. Peter knew his mentor wasn’t too big on hugs, but he knew that Peter was and he seemed to be more comfortable hugging him than most other people. 

“I love you, kid, you know that?” 

“Love you, too, dad.” Peter said, just a whisper. “If my class doesn’t believe I’m an intern here, wait ‘til they hear about _this_ ,” he giggled, and Tony laughed with him. Maybe, just this time, homework was helpful.


	5. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it sounds like.  
> 1\. Bucky  
> 2\. Loki  
> 3\. Bruce  
> 4\. Tony  
> 5\. Natasha 
> 
> \--Rated Teen and Up for cussing, mainly--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, this one has a special place in my heart. Not only is it Spider Mom and Spider-Son, but the ballet aspect is close to me, too. I did ballet for a really long time, and I still do remember the ache setting in before I even left the dance studio. I used to ask friends to carry my bag at school because I could barely bear my own weight. But it was so worth it in the end. 
> 
> I'm making this into a series! Part two will feature 5 more Avengers, and I'm so ready and hoping to explore some new personalities!!
> 
> Leave a comment suggesting what superheroes I should do for the next 5+1?

“Ballet is great for you, Peter. You should train with me, Peter,” Peter mimicked his Aunt Nat as they left the ballet studio, a steady ache already making its home in his muscles. 

“It takes a few practices for the benefits to set in, паучонок. You’re just getting started. Today was basic training. Tomorrow, we work on your form,” his aunt smirked. 

“No thank you. One day was enough, I’m much lighter on my feet already. I’ll be even lighter on them once I’m sitting on the couch complaining.”

Nat laughed. “It does get easier, паучонок. I promise you.”

“I’ll believe it when my super healing doesn’t start working overtime to get this to go away.”

“The only way it gets easier is to build more muscle and keep working them. Practicing for a few weeks will help your balance, no matter how good it already is. Flexibility and agility, too. I know you’re not old like me, but it does help.”

“But I’m a mutant,” Peter whined as they stepped into the elevator. “I’m not that clumsy anymore and I have super strength.”

“You have almost no flexibility, Peter. Ballet, especially the stretching, will help with those moves I’ve been showing you that you just can’t seem to get the hang of.”

“I’ve got them down, fine!” Peter insisted. Aunt Nat raised her eyebrows. 

“Do you? Should we go to the training room instead so you can show me exactly how you’ve ‘got them down’ and then I can show you how to do it right?”

“Don’t come for me like that, мама-паук. I can’t take it tonight. I have homework and you people wanted cookies for dessert,” Peter said, but his eyes said _I think dad will kick me out if I don’t make cookies again soon_. 

“Alright, well then. Same time tomorrow, okay?”

“We’ll see if I show up…” Peter said, backing out of the elevator, maintaining eye contact with his aunt until the elevator doors closed and she was gone. 

But of course, Peter did show up the next day, and every day after school for at least an hour for the next two weeks. But today felt different, somehow. Since he’d stepped in the studio, Nat had seemed a little off, but he assumed she was still shaking off her injury from the other day. When he let her down from a lift, she stepped wrong and they had to pause so she could ice it. However, she’d told him not to feel bad about it, because she was used to ballet injuries. They weren’t at all uncommon in a professional studio, you just had to learn to walk on the injury once it was healed enough. So Peter didn’t think much of it during the barre warm up, but once they got onto the floor exercises, he decided to keep an eye out. He was just about to ask her if she was okay when she went rigid. 

Peter being Peter, his first instinct was to give her a hug or something. Thankfully, his one and only brain cell kicked in and reminded him that no matter how much she loved him, this _was_ the Black Widow. Catch her in the wrong moment and she could and would take him down without a second thought. He wasn’t really gunning to be taken down by one of the best assassins in the world. 

“FRIDAY, call Bucky down here,” Peter said, just loud enough for the AI to hear. 

“Sergeant Barnes is currently on his way back to the Tower. I have his car getting here in just a few minutes.”

“Then notify him the second he walks in this building we’re having a situation in the Black Widow’s Studio and to get up here as soon as he can. No one else should accompany him. Understand?”

“Yes, Peter,” FRIDAY said, and Peter turned his attention back to his Aunt Nat, who was standing deathly still, eyes locked on something he knew only she could see. If he’d blinked, he would have missed her quick collapse to the floor a few minutes later, looking as if she had been shoved down, shaking and breathing in quickly, holding her chest. He knew better than to get too close and startle her, so he edged his way around his aunt and crouched in front of her, about 3 feet away. And then, something he never thought he would see, Nat started crying. She always joked that she didn’t have any tears left, she’d cried them all in the Red Room. Peter winced. The Red Room, responsible for training graceful, poised assassins. It’s where she had learned ballet, and he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought about it before. 

“Aunt Nat?” he said softly. “Nat. Do you know me?”

“Sergeant Barnes is in the elevator now. He will arrive any second,” FRIDAY reported. Peter only nodded before realizing she probably couldn’t see him, he didn’t know of any cameras in the studio. He kept an eye on the door, and when it opened, he practically sighed in relief. Bucky took in the scene and shook his head.

“She told me she was okay with doing this. I offered to help, but she was confident she could do it,” Bucky said, more to himself than Peter before crouching down next to the younger boy. 

“Наташа. Вы нас знаете?” he asked. **(A/N: scene translation at the end, don’t worry)** Natasha nodded, breaths still quick. 

“Да,” she responded, sounding much smaller than Peter was prepared to hear. 

“Что мы можем для вас сделать?” Bucky asked softly. “Вы хотите делать дыхательные упражнения, которые, как вы мне сказали, вы использовали во время паники?”

“Пожалуйста,” Nat gasped out. Bucky turned to Peter now, telling him that he and Natasha had discussed how they always dealt with their old panic attacks when they were alone. 

“She told me she used to run and hide somewhere and do breathing exercises until she had herself under control. Breathe in for 5, hold for 7, breathe out for 5,” he explained. Peter cocked his head at his uncle, confused. 

“But she didn’t run this time. She stood stock still and then fell right here.”

“My guess, bud, is that she unconsciously knew she would be safe here, and knew she didn’t have a reason to run,” Bucky said after a second of consideration. Peter smiled a little, nodding as they turned back to Nat, who was still shaking. “Эта паническая атака, кажется, утихает. Как вы думаете, может быть еще больше?”

“Да,” she said quietly. 

“Следи за моим дыханием. Через нос на семь секунд. Задержите дыхание на пять секунд. Выдохните через рот в течение семи секунд.”

Peter and Bucky demonstrated the breathing technique, and Natasha followed, shaky and uneven at first, but steady as they finished 5 rounds of it. 

“как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?” Bucky asked. 

“Мне жаль, что Питер не может понять, о чем мы говорим. Но я думаю, что сейчас я в порядке. И, может быть, ты был прав. Не нужно было сразу бросаться в балет,” Natasha responded, still physically shaking, but her breathing was even. Peter watched the exchange, entirely clueless. They could be plotting world domination and he would be none the wiser. Nat turned her eyes to him. “You okay?” she asked.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Peter said, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“I’ll be okay soon. Not yet. That was… well, I wasn’t expecting it,” his aunt smirked without humor. “I do owe you an apology, though. I pushed both of us into ballet quicker than I was ready for, which means that we just built up your tolerance to it, and now I have to take a break. I can’t push myself in here. I went from once a month to daily like that,” she snapped her fingers for emphasis. “You’re a brave kid, Peter. Not many 17 year olds would stay in a room with me when they weren’t sure what state of mind I might become aware in.”

“You’re my мама паук. I wouldn’t go anywhere if you tried to make me.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite, паучонок. My little маленький паук,” Natasha smiled, pulling her pseudo-son in for a rare hug, planting a kiss on his head. “Maybe a good project while I take a break is teaching you Russian, hmm? So you know more than just terms of endearment.”

“Whatever you want, Mama Spider,” Peter said, just happy to be safe in his Aunt’s hug. 

\------------------------------

 **Russian Translation here!** note: these are direct translations from the Russian in the scene itself, not necessarily what I typed to be translated.  
Starting with a line from Bucky:  
_"Natasha. Do you know us?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What can we do for you?" "Do you want to do the breathing exercises that you told me you used during your panic attacks?"_

_"Please."_

_"This panic attack seems to be dying down. Do you think there could be even more?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Watch my breathing. Through the nose for seven seconds. Hold your breath for five seconds. Exhale through your mouth for seven seconds." "How are you feeling now?"_

_"I'm sorry Peter can't figure out what we're talking about. But I think I'm fine now. And maybe you were right. There was no need to jump straight into ballet."_

_**Please note that in this chapter, Peter didn't really do much. He called Bucky and had him deal with the situation. Sometimes, the best person to help isn't you. Don't be afraid to ask for help if someone is struggling like Nat is here. Call someone who can better deal with the situation. This message brought to you by the therapist I saw once. It was nearly a year ago and I didn't go back. She gave some pretty solid advice on that, but otherwise I didn't like her.** _


	6. Peter (+1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Bucky, we've seen Loki, Bruce, Tony, and Nat. Now? Now we get to see Peter! Iron-Dad and Spider-Son fluff is very present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tell y'all I FLEW through writing this. This is what actually started me into this series. I have a really strong connection to Peter + the Avengers = Family, and I wanted to see them all help each other, and I had SO much fun with it! 
> 
> I sat down to write this right after school, and I was done with it before dinner. Almost 3 hours to the minute (I took a few breaks for food/water so more like 2 hours) and I think the Avengers being there for Peter is my favorite trope!

Movie night in Stark Tower was an event that Peter always looked forward to. Everyone had to be home for it to be officially declared a movie night, so sometimes they had to while in between, but that made it all the more special. Bucky and Steve always picked a new dessert to make while Bruce and Natasha wove around them to make dinner. Mr. Stark **(A/N: henceforth referred to as Dad since it’s Peter’s POV and we’ve tackled the ‘calling Tony dad’ issue)** was the best at popping popcorn perfectly, so that was his job. Clint was always sent to the store last minute to grab everyone their preferred candies/snacks, and Peter was in charge of the movie. If anyone else happened to be around the Tower, they were invited to participate, but that was their constant routine. 

So one Saturday night, after Bruce and Nat had made a passable chicken kiev and Steve and Bucky had finished frosting two flourless chocolate cakes, everyone lounged on the couches to watch that night’s movie, Maleficent. 

Peter was content, his cake and M&Ms resting on the table in front of him for when his metabolism worked through everything he’d already eaten. Which, granted, would only take about 5 more minutes but he’d gone on an early patrol and he was too exhausted to hold anything he didn’t have to. He leaned over onto his dad’s shoulder, and he was fast asleep. 

_Peter came to inside of the warehouse. ‘Not again…’ he thought. He saw the Vulture in front of him and cringed away, tried to go somewhere else._

_He hadn’t had this nightmare in almost a year. Not after his dad had sat him down late one night and asked him why he wasn’t sleeping anymore. It had helped to get that off of his chest, and he didn’t remember having had the nightmare since._

_He watches the Vulture’s wings soar over him, getting just a little too close. He heard the Vulture apologize, and muscle memory had him respond, asking what he was talking about._

_“That thing hasn’t even touched me yet!” he calls down the warehouse. The Vulture grins. He doesn’t like the fact that his Spidey-Senses are tingling. He wants to leave. Now. But he can’t. That’s not how this goes. He hears the laughter, humorless._

_“True,” the Vulture shrugs. “But then again… wasn’t really trying to.”_

_Peter feels his dream-stomach and his real stomach drop as he watches the wings shatter though the final column. And the building comes crashing down._

_Even the first time it happened, everything was a blur. He shouts incoherently for help, he screams for anyone._

_“Peter!” someone calls. “Pete! Kid! Wake up, bud!”_

Peter shoots up from where his head was resting, looking around to see everyone watching him, concerned.

“I had the dream again…” he whispers, knowing his dad will understand. And he does, sweeping Peter into a hug, knowing that’ll do more than words could. He puts his head in his dad’s neck, letting himself have a moment. Someone ruffles his hair, and he feels it snag. Bucky, then. His metal arm always catches in Peter’s hair, but he doesn’t really mind it. Aunt Nat’s hand is on his back, and everyone else is sitting close by, he can feel it. His Spidey-Senses are going haywire, and they can feel every presence in the room. 

“It’s okay, Pete. We’ve gotcha,” Bucky says, and he feels his dad nod, and he knows if he looked up, everyone else would be agreeing. 

“Why don’t we pick a different movie? Something tells me this isn’t a good movie to keep watching,” he hears Uncle Steve tell someone, and he’s grateful. He wants to watch a movie, but Maleficent is a little too dark for him right now. 

“Alright, little Spider,” he hears Steve say from directly behind him. “Up you get.” Peter gets no warning before Steve picks him up, startling a weak yelp from him as he holds him bridal-style. “If I asked you how you felt about being wrapped up right now, what would you say?” Steve asked. Peter knew immediately what he was asking about.

“Just not too tight,” Peter said. He wanted to be able to get out of it without ripping the blanket if he needed to. Steve nodded. 

“In that case, we’re making a spider roll! Arms in or out?” Steve said. Peter grinned. 

“Arms out. I still have M&Ms and cake.” Spider roll was something he and Bucky had found when he was introducing Bucky to Pinterest. He had insisted they send it to Steve, and since then, it had been Steve’s thing for Peter. It was fun, and everyone else got a kick out of it. 

“So we lay out the blanket…” Steve started. “And then we lay out the spider!” he laughed, laying Peter on top of the blanket. “Once the spider is comfy, we roll the spider!” Steve said, and Peter giggled as he was rolled into the blanket, and then picked up and sat on the couch again. Everyone got comfy, and Peter leaned against his dad as Clint walked back in, waving a DVD triumphantly. 

“I found it!” he cried. “Hoodwinked!”

Only Peter knew what that was, and it showed. “Oh come _on_ , guys. Red Riding Hood, the Wolf, Granny, the Huntsman? Interrogation and mystery? Comedy? Nothing? God, you people are uncultured. Just play the movie, Uncle Clint,” Peter sighed. Clint did, and then plopped down on the couch, turning down his hearing aids as he did. 

In his defense, Peter lasted halfway through the movie before he fell asleep again. Dreamless this time, thankfully. 

When he woke up, his family was cleaning up quietly in the kitchen, obviously trying not to wake him. Well, everyone except his dad, whose shoulder he’d fallen asleep on. Peter sat up, yawning. 

“Awww, look at our little Petey-Pie. So cute,” Bucky winked at him, grinning. Embarrassed, Peter buried his head in his hands. 

“Noooo. I have had enough emotional trauma today,” he groaned. He didn’t miss, however, when Bucky stopped smiling. He looked up, winking back. “I’m only joking, you know that. Don’t call me cute though,” he warned, knowing he didn’t exactly look menacing. 

Eventually Steve walked over and looked down at him. “Ready to unwrap?” he asked. Peter nodded, and Steve helped him stand up. “Ready and…. Spin!” his uncle said, and Peter spun like a top before collapsing onto the couch. He wasn’t sure if he’d spun too fast, stood up too fast or both, but he was really dizzy. He laid there, regaining his senses normally before heading into the kitchen, where Aunt Nat handed him the last slice from one of the cakes. 

“No use using up a container for just that. If you want it, it’s yours,” she told him. He had no qualms with another slice of cake, polishing it off just as Clint and Bruce finished loading up the dishwasher. 

“Alright, I’m turning in,” Steve yawned. “I’m old and it’s late. Peter, I’ll see you tomorrow after lunch for training?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Peter nodded, hugging his uncle and Bucky. “Goodnight, old men,” he said, smirking at them as Bucky gave him the finger and they walked down the hall. 

“I have to go call Laura and the kids, so I’m gonna turn in, too. Night, kid. Sleep well. Stark? Just… sleep. At this point, just sleep,” Clint said, heading down the other hall. 

A few minutes later, Bruce and Nat had said their goodnights, headed to their respective rooms, and it was just Peter and his dad sitting at the island. 

“You know, if you wanna talk about it…” his dad said.

“What’s there to talk about? It’s the exact same dream I told you about a year ago, dad. I will never forget that day for the rest of my life. I’m not sure what triggered the nightmare, what brought it on. But I know I haven’t had it since I moved in here, not since the week I wasn’t sleeping at all and I told you about it. I’ve had other nightmares, but this one hadn’t come back until tonight,” Peter said, frustrated. “Why?” he asked, tugging at his hair. “Why tonight? Is it going to come back? I can’t do that again, dad. I can’t stop sleeping. I--”

“Peter,” his dad said, gently taking his hands from his hair and keeping them in his own. “It’s going to be okay. I would never lie to you about this. If this is the dream coming back, we’ll get you through it. Bruce and I can make you a sleeping pill that would work. You can come stay in my room, or I can stay with you. Maybe this was a one-time deal. I hope it was. But if it wasn’t, you’re still going to be fine. I promise, okay?” his dad said quietly. Peter sighed, nodding, leaning his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

“I trust you. I just… don’t want it to be something we have to worry about.”

“I know, Pete. But you know as well as anyone that if it’s bothering you, it’s bothering all of us. Why don’t you try to get some sleep, and if you have the dream again, have FRIDAY wake me up, and I’ll be there in a second. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter exhaled, not moving from his dad’s shoulder. 

“Alright, baby spider. Bedtime, let’s go.” his dad said, standing up. Peter pouted for a second at the loss of his pillow before he followed his dad down the hall, saying goodnight as he slipped into his room and laid down. 

Peter didn’t have the dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of part one! Thank you so much for reading along, and I'm gonna get started on Part 2 in a little while! I know I'm going to do Clint, Wanda, and Steve, but drop comments suggesting who else I should do!
> 
> My updates might slow down soon, because I get out of quarantine and head home on Saturday, hopefully. So the updates may come a little slower, so I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Sending you all the love and well wishes! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fun writing anything Marvel. I cranked this all out today, here's hoping that the rest follows soon! Also, comments are my lifeblood and keep me going, feel free to drop one if you like this!
> 
> Sending all my love to y'all


End file.
